steam_punk_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Political Organizations
United Sith Assembly * Leader: Chancellor Vath I, Emperor of The Sith Dragon Lords Members * The Sith Dragon Kings Description The United Sith Assembly is a powerful force that many see as 'evil'. The Assembly of course doesn't see it this way, defending things such as Slavery and Child Labor as Economic Necessities and an important aspect in many Cultures. Beliefs: * Necessary Evils are sometimes needed to make a Nation strong and it is up to those nations to make those choices for the betterment of the Nation and it's people. Zhentarim Trade Federation & Commerce Guild * Leader: Princess Vassntistrea, adopted daughter of the Sultan of Moon Landia Members Description The Zhentarim seeks to become omnipresent and inescapable, more wealthy and powerful, and most importantly, untouchable. The public face of the organization appears much more benign and legal, offering the best mercenaries money can buy. When a merchant needs an escort for his caravan, when a noble needs bodyguards to protect her holdings, or when a city needs trained soldiers to defend its honor, the Zhentarim provides the best-trained fighting men and women money can buy. However, the cost of doing business with the Black Network can be high. The Black Network wants to make it necessary—and preferable, even—to deal with its members. It wants to secure, over time, an iron-fisted monopoly. Members must be the best—the cheapest, the fastest, and the most secure—at providing services and goods both legal and illicit, willing to lose coin if it means destroying a competitor, and securing profits from everyone they deal with, except when to do so would work against the Black Network's ultimate goal: to make everyone dependent on it. A member of the Zhentarim thinks of himself or herself as a member of a very large family and relies on the Black Network for resources and security. However, members are granted enough autonomy to pursue their own interests and gain some measure of personal power or influence. Beliefs * The Zhentarim is your family. You watch out for it, and it watches out for you. * You are the master of your own destiny. Never be less than what you deserve to be. * Everything—and everyone—has a price. Goals To amass wealth, power, and influence. The Silver Hand * Leader: Hector of Syracuse, Grand Master of The Witcher Grand Council Members * The Temple of Kaela Mensha Khaine * The Church of Violet * The Church of Vecna * Leo XV * High Priest Amon-Azath * The Fire Temple of Anhur and Loki * The Lycan XelNaga Temple of Chaos * The Tauren Blood Temple Description The Silver Hand is considered by most to be a collection of Religious Organizations. While not far from the truth the Silver Hand is a Political Organization based on keeping the Region safe from Spiritual, Supernatural, and Paranormal Threats, as they believe the lack of such a force was what allowed the Reckoning to happen in the first place. While no one argues against the need for such services, the militant attitude of its members and the sheer control of certain areas is often drawn into question. Rumors of corruption have also led many citizens distrust the organization, with little way to fight against it. Beliefs Safety of a Nation against threats of a Supernatural or Paranormal nature is the top priority against all others regardless of how uncomfortable citizens are with the standards that provide safety. Goals Category:Browse Category:List